


I Love You

by constantreading



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantreading/pseuds/constantreading
Summary: "I love you."Thorne looks over at Cress, mildly startled by her words.





	

"I love you."

Thorne looks over at Cress, mildly startled by her words. It wasn't that they didn't exchange the phrase every day, but he hadn't been expecting them in that moment. She didn't look any different than normal: her blonde hair freshly cut, zillions of freckles adorning her cheeks and nose, and those bright doe eyes that drew him in over and over again. A faint blush starts to appear on her face when Thorne doesn't say anything. She mumbles something, trying to play off her words and embarrassment.

"Hey," Thorne softly smiles, "I love you too." The blush deepens a little, as though Cress still isn't used to the fact that he loves her. Thorne's smile broadens into a wide grin. He draws her into his chest with his arms, smushing her face against him. She huffs indignantly, adjusting herself so she can actually breathe. Eventually she settles, and the pair just lay together like that, two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly.

After a while Cress dozes off. Thorne's arm starts to fall asleep, but he doesn't have the heart to risk waking her up. Looking down at the sleeping beauty, he once again marvels at the fact that she's his girl. That someone as talented, kind, and sweet as her would be able and want to love someone like him. He never would've guessed that the fates would treat him so kindly. He also never would’ve guessed that he would fall as hard as he did for the awkward and shy girl that once idolized him. Not only has Cress become his, but Thorne has become hers. They somehow managed to find their way to each other despite their differences and fall in love. Content, Thorne lets his eyes close and goes to sleep wrapped up with the girl that stole his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is pure, tooth rotting fluff I wrote one day randomly. I was using the "Most Dangerous Writing App" website to try and write something, and this is what I came up with! I hope you enjoyed; feel free to leave a comment, it makes my day reading them!


End file.
